Always tie your shoe laces
by messers-peaches
Summary: Sakura is new to hidden leaf high and she never ties her shoe laces so what problames can she get into? And the moral of this story is always tie your shoe laces unless you want to be saved by a hunky hunk! then dont. akatsuki x sakura *fluff*
1. Emo's clorsets and fanfuckingfriends

Always tie your shoelaces

Me: hey people I'm back!

Sasuke: oh joy~

Me: GASP! (Watery eyes) Gaara

Gaara: no

Me: pwease

Gaara: no

Me: I won't give back teddy (holds up old teddy)

Gaara: Sasuke~ come here for a sec I want to talk

Sasuke: NO NOOOOO PLEASE SAVE MEEE!

Me: I will call of Gaara IF you say the Disclaimer.

Sasuke: ok, ok I will.

Me: good. Gaara off, down boy, down!

Sasuke: messers-peaches does not own Naruto

Me: hehe on with the story

!

"talking"

'thinking'

**Inner Sakura **

(me addin' shit)

!

Sakura Haruno is a 15 year old high-schooler. She has solder length pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes.

(Sakura P.O.V)

"Hey forehead!" I spun around to see Ino my best friend (sorry but this won't last long, it's not that I have anything against her but I don't know it's easier to write her as a bitch). She had platinum blonde hair tied up in its usual high pony tail with her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes are a pail sky blue that could make any man fall for her.

"Hey Ino-pig!" I yelled back.

'**CHA! THAT I'LL TEACH HER FOR SHOUTING AT US'**

I smirked as Ino turned bright red and stormed over to me.

"Come on let's just go" she grumbled as she pulled me towards the cafeteria. "Ya know one day your gonna trip on your shoelaces and fall into the closet with that emo Sasuke."

'UGH SasGAY more like!' "pfft never in fin-." But I was cut off by a falling sensation. Yes I had officially tripe on my shoelaces. Just great, fan-fucking-tastic. I will NEVER live this down. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of the cold hard floor, but instead I fell into none other than the king emo himself Sasuke Uchiha.

I got up and looked around 'CRAP' I was in the closet.

"Watch where you're going Haruno!"

"pfft whatever SasGAY, now move so I can get out!" I shoved past him and tried to turn the door knob (tehehe yes I am that childish... so sue me) and tried to wrench the door open but it wouldn't budge. "I-it wound open! Were locked in!" suddenly panic washed over me and I started to heat up. "HELP. HELP. IM STUCK, GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT!" **'Crap this is bad'.**

"Oh come on I'm not that bad".

"I'm claustrophobic (fear of small spaces) you duck-ass!" A smirk spared across his face.

"Is that so then?" he started coming closer but I couldn't step back anymore, he put his arms either side of my head. "Well would you like me to clam you down?" he pressed his body up against mine, his breath fanning over my neck and ear. I could tell he wanted to do something I did NOT want to do. (Remember kids no means no XD) **'Oh chicken-ass has it coming'. **"N-no, don't".

"what was that if couldn't hear you?" he licked the shell of my ear and put his hand DANGEROSILY high on my thigh (tehehe rhymes (and Sakura was wearing black shorts with grey tights underneath, purple converse and a black top with pink cherry blossoms and Ino was wearing something purple)). "S-stop" I felt tears in my eyes threatening to spill. I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him off me but the heat had got to me, I was useless. "Help me..." it only came out as a whisper.

(Hidan P.O.V)

Great just fucking great all my so called 'friends' leave me standing here, so I look like a fucking Larry by the cleaning closet.

"H-help me..." 'What the fuck was that?'

"NO STOP!" A shout came from inside the closet, I tried to open it but it was locked so i did the only thing that came to mind. I kicked the door handle off and the door sprung open. Someone fell on me, I looked down to see a girl with pastel pink hair, emerald green eyes and tear streaked cheeks. I don't know why but it fucking pissed me off. I looked past the girl on my chest to see that bastard Itachi's gay-ass younger brother.

"S-sorry and thanks" the girl said and ran off with tears running down her cheeks. I grabbed that SasGAY'S! Neck and slammed him into a wall.

"What did you do" i hissed.

"Just tried to calm her down she's claustrophobic" he smirked. That's when I lost it and the next thing I knew he was on the floor with a broken and bleeding nose and a red cheek. "pfft don't hurt her again!" I warned then I walked off. I don't know why but I feel protective of her, I need to tell the Akatsuki.

Aw shit.

!

*Jazz hands*

Yay I'm done! Please review i you do Hidan gets an electric shock and Kakuzu gets a dollor!

On and a message for "immortal-Kempachi":

I HATE YOU, YOU... YOU SNEAKY ORIHIME! And YES I WENT THERE!

Peace out and Ja ne


	2. NEMO IS THE BEST MOVIE!

Me: Hey all meh readers, IM BACK BABY! I am terribly (?) sorry about me not updating... for about a year but now I am back with (hopefully) better writing, more inspiration and... still no love life ¬_¬ but a girl can dream right? Sooo here we go and I hope you like it and also TELL YA FRIENDS! :D

!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

(me adding shit) I'll try and cut down on that sorry -_-"

!

(Hidans P.O.V)

Pein stared at me disbelievingly. "Wait let me get this strait; you were standing but the cleaning closet?"

"yes" I nodded.

"And you heard a cry form a damsel in distress?" Added Kisame

I nodded his head again growing tired.

"Then you kicked off the door handle like some delinquent" Scoffed Sasori.

"And _then _to top it all off a 'hot piece of ass' as you put it fell on you, crying might I add, and then you punched out Itachi's younger gay ass brother, un?"

"Exactly" I say, Fuck is it that hard to understand!

"I call bullshit" Shouted stitch-face (I all hope you can guess who that is)

"Fuck off! Its true and I can prove it!"

"ohh, ohh! What did the lady look like Hidan sempai Tobi wants to know Tobi wants to know!" The hyperactive little shit cheered jumping up and down in this seat. "Yeah Hidan tell us **what the girl looked like?**" smirked Zetsu. Fuck! I can't tell them that she has bloody PINK HAIR! I'll never live it down. "Ummm, well that's a... uhh... ahah funny story really?" Damn I can feel the blood pool in my cheeks. "Hidan? If you can't tell us were gonna find her" AHHH FUCK YOU PEIN! "FINE! I don't know her name but she has shoulder length pink hair and green eyes" ... well at least there not laughing. Zetsu walked up to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Hidan look at me, **who gave you the drugs?**" A vein popped in my forehead. "I'M NOT FUCKING HIGH! JUST ASK FUCKING SASGAY AND HE'LL TELL YOU WHO SHE IS!"

"Why do you all insist on calling my little brother gay?" sighed Itachi

"Dude you little brother came out of the closet today" smirked kisame

"hellz yeah he did un" laughed Deidara slapping Kisame's out stretched hand.

"pfft, you're one to talk" sasori said and he fiddled with one of his creepy ass puppets.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UN!" And thats how the fight started, I couldn't really pick up on what people were saying but I heared the odd 'DUMB PUNK ASS WEASEL' and 'YOU TAKE THAT BACK NEMO IS THE BEST MOVIE!' and so on.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Pein "were going to find our damsel" I gulped, crap this can't be good.

!

(Sakura P.O.V)

We all sat around our usual lunch table, trying to avoid the food that came flying out of Naruto's mouth as he slurped down another bowl of ramen. "Sooo Forehead, what happened with you and that hunk Saskue?" giggled Ino and she wedged herself in-between me and Hinata. (A/N ok I know in the last chapter Ino didn't like Saskue but let's just say that she's a fangirl oh and also they do have uniforms there blue sailor with the leaf crest of the left breast pocket for girls and dress shirt and black dress trousers for guys with a blue tie) I paled and tried to keep down the bile that was rising in my thought as I thought back on the incident that transpired not 20 minutes ago. "Whap hapend wis sasplay sakwa?" (translation: what happened with Saskue Sakura?) Naruto slurped through all the noodles handing limply out of his mouth. "He damn near molested me, _that's_ what happened. I'm lucky that silver haired guy knocked him out." I said still outraged about the whole incident. "And you tried to stop him! What the hell is wrong with you billboard brow!"

"her! What the hell is wrong with YOU! Ino its Saskue were talking about!" I smiled up at my self-proclaimed sister Temari. "S-sakura a-a-are yo-ou o-ok?" stuttered Hinata. I smiled at my shy purple haired friend. "yeah much better thanks".

"Do ya need us to best him up saku-chan?" asked Kida while the rest of the boys were cracking there knuckles or glaring around the cafeteria. "no. No it's fine guys relax" hopefully that'll cool them down. **'Cha! Why don't ya let them beat up that punk ass bitch!'** 'Because if I do then they'll get in more trouble than they already are thanks to the prank we pulled last week.' I was pulled out of my thought as Ino stood up huffing. "Fine then if you guys can't appreciate Saskue's hotness then I don't need you losers, come on Hinata." She held her hand out to my purple haired friend expectantly. "n-no I'm s-staying with S-sakura-chan" I smirked as Ino screamed like a little girl and stomped her foot and walked off. "aww thanks Hina and you didn't even stutter that much!" I smiled as I hugged my friend. **'Hey you feel that?' **'what?' **' like someone is watching us?' **I turned around to see a group of 9 oddly dressed guys staring back at me. 'aww shit' **'well his can only end badly'.**

!

Ta daaaaa *jazz hands*

Thanks for reading and a big thanks to princess yuei because of she (or he I don't know) I updated and I'll hopefully update again soon.

Peace out and ja ne :

~ M.P


	3. Well that's what I call a hit and run

Well hello again my devoted readers. I have found out about the lovely feeling I get when people read/ review my stories so I (oh so humbly) decided to start writing another chapter at half 11(pm). I hope you all enjoy and tell ya friends, also I apologise in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Me: Garra *clicks fingers* snap to it!

Gaara: *sigh* Messers-peaches does not own Naruto.

Me: well I did last night but... *hides whip*

!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me adding shit)

**Inner Sakura / dark Zetsu**

!

_(Last time)_

_I smiled as I hugged my friend.__**'Hey you feel that?'**____'what?'__**' like someone is watching us?'**____I turned around to see a group of 9 oddly dressed guys staring back at me. 'aww shit'__**'well his can only end badly'.**_

!

(Sakura P.O.V)

I slowly turned my head facing my friends again, trying to keep the panic out of my expression.

"S-sakura-chan are y-you o-o-ok? You've g-gone al-l s-stiff" Hina-chan stuttered while trying to get my shoulders to relax. Well so much for the not stuttering. "Yeah 'course Hina-chan I'm totally fine" A forced smile stretched over my lips as my head stiffly turned towards my friend. "Ne, ne Sakura-chan the Akatsuki are all staring at you, ya didn't prank 'em did ya?" I quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's pale face. His expression snapped me out of my mild panic. "Who the hell are the A-pa-su-ki?" **'Sounds like some gay boy band, CHA!' **(A/N so not true T~T)

"The _Akatsuki_, there only just the badass group of guys who rule the school! They're all diluents who have major anger issues" explained Tenten, a tanned brown eyed girl with her hair pulled into her signature buns. "Well I don't even know the Akatsuki so how could I prank 'em? They sound like some gay boy band"

"What you don't know us? Well that's not very nice and the part about the gay boy band is just plain rude" A smooth voice purred into my ear. My whole body became ice at that exact point, I could only sit and stare at the shocked face of my friends as the mysterious person breathed down my neck. My head spun round so fast I could hear the whiplash strike my neck. My eyed locked with the cool purple/gray bull's-eye rings of the mysterious speaker. 'Shit what do I say! I've just single handedly insulted the whole Akatsuki, made up of badass guys with anger issues, without even knowing them! INNER WHAT DO I DO!' **'ASK HIM IF PEOPLE THROW DARTS AT HIS EYES!'**

"DO PEOPLE THROW DARTS AT YOUR EYES?"

'That, THAT IS WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH! DO PEOPLE THROW FUCKING DARTS AT YOUR EYES? I JUST SHOUTED THAT IN HIS FACE!'

'**Well I for one don't remember the fucking bit and you could have said it in a more classy British accent' **(I'm British btw... It wouldn't have made it any better )

'This is not the time to get smart with me Inner!' I was pulled out of my heated debate with Inner by a group of sniggering guys. "Um... what's so funny?" but this just seemed to make them laugh even louder. "Hey what do you guys want with Sakura-chan!" 'well Naruto snapped out of shock' I mused as he stood protectively in front of me. "Ahem, well actually we're here to ask you guys if you would come over to Itachi's for a sleep over" Carrot top said rubbing his neck with a bashful look on his face. (A/N OOC I know sorry -_-) "who?" Itachi why does that name sound so filmier.(?)

"That would be me." I glance up to see my worst nightmare.

"AHHH DUCK HAIR RAPIST GOT A TIME MACHINE!"

'**SLAP HIM' **

So I did... and then ran off. It wasn't my best moment of courage.

!

(Hidans P.O.V)

I just stared in shock as Sakura (I think that's what that Naruto kid called her) ran off. Sakura. Sakura! Pink haired Sakura had just screamed at Itachi and slapped him... then ran. "Well that's what I call a hit and run" said Kisame, obviously trying to defuse the tension. 'Damn him, why did he have to say that!' I couldn't hold it in any more. The laughter bubbled up in my chest and burst passed my lips. After I had lost it everyone else seemed to, apart from Itachi of course. "Ahem, well I hope you can all attend" Pein smirked and placed a card on their lunch table with all the information and walked away. As he walked passed me he said "Well you do know how to pick them" he smirked and carried on walking, all of us following him, but I couldn't shake the sinking feeling settling in my stomach.

!

Ta daaa! *jazz hands*

I hope you liked it sorry if it was a little short but I'll update again soon. Ideas are welcome! AND TELL AY FRIENDS!

Peace out and ja ne

~M.P ;D


	4. Romeo was just after some poontang

Well hello devoted readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have about 3 weeks of holiday left so I'm going to be spending it on you guys ^_^

So without further ado I do not own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me adding shit)

**Inner Sakura / dark Zetsu**

!

_(Last time)_

_"Well that's what I call a hit and run" said Kisame, obviously trying to defuse the tension. 'Damn him, why did he have to say that!' I couldn't hold it in any more. The laughter bubbled up in my chest and burst passed my lips. After I had lost it everyone else seemed to, apart from Itachi of course. "Ahem, well I hope you can all attend" Pein smirked and placed a card on their lunch table with all the information and walked away. As he walked passed me he said "Well you do know how to pick them" he smirked and carried on walking, all of us following him, but I couldn't shake the sinking feeling settling in my stomach._

_!_

(Sakura P.O.V)

'Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap! What the hell am I going to do? I insult the Akatsuki, slap dick breaths older brother and run away! And in front of the whole group of -'**sexy'-** diluents! Inner this is not the time!'

' **Well excuse me for only trying to show you the excellent premium cut that is the sexy man meat that you just left'**

'SEXY MAN MEAT? DID YOU SEE THEM? Okay I admit the red head was pretty hot if not a bit board, and the blonde one did have nice eyes.'

'**Not to forget our night in silver armour.'**

'True, true. But really a sleep over, I mean what are they 12? Aren't they meant to be badass diluents who don't take no shit?'

'**Don't take no shit? Huh I must be rubbing off on you.' **

'Oh shut up inner.'

'**Excuse you! Who the hell do you –'**

" Miss Haruno? Do you have anything to add?" Kakishi asked, ever so loved book dangling from his hand resting against his hip, the bright orange cover picturing a scantily clad women running away from an equally half naked man. **'Wow, rape-y' **

'Yeah, how is it that he's not been fired?'

"Umm, no?" Kakishi-sensi gave me a deadpan stare

'**That was more of a question'**

'I've said it once and I'll say it again. Shut up!'

"Well then, why don't you give the class your opinion on 'Romeo and Juliet' Just to prove that you were listening throughout the whole lecture?" He quipped the one visible grey eyebrow arching to his hairline, as if to prove a point. Fuck. "Well of course sensei" I ground out from between my teeth. I clenched my jaw and swallowed, standing up I took a deep breath and looked around, and all eyes were on me. **'Shall we give them a review to remember?'**

"Admittedly, 'Romeo and Juliet' is a timeless classic. Involving genres of romance and tragedy into one play is a great accomplishment... but when you think about it what 'Romeo and Juliet' was really about is Romeo, a sixteen year old boy, on the rebound from the love of his life, Rosaline, to a 13 year underage girl Juliet, hoping for a sure thing. There love was selfish and when he saw that she had killed herself there was nothing that he could do except off himself! He couldn't go back to normal life, especially after he had been exiled and snuck back in. All the story was really about was puppy teenage love with a minor that resulted in six deaths." I smirked to myself and smoothed down my skirt and sat back in my seat. Most of the class was snickering and kakashi had a look of awe and annoyance in his one visible eye. "Umm, yes I guess if you were to look at it like that..." he trailed off.

'**Hellz yeah!' ** Inner punched the air.

'Well what can I say, I have a way with words' I smiled

"Okay class there will be no homework today but next class we will be starting a new project so get ready." kakashi - sensei glanced at us over the pages of his pervy book. "You may go." I stand up and grab my stuff, making my way out of school.

'What do you think we should make for dinner tonight inner?'

'**CURRY!'**

'Wow you sound like bushy brow more and more every day'

'**GASP! You take that back!'**

A smile crossed my lips at Inner's antics as I made my way into town.

!

(No one P.O.V)

'Huh, so that's the girl **the cock sucker **was telling us about? Cute, **delicious more like. **Shut up you. **No!' **

The yellow eyed male walked through the door into the small red and white bakery. The smell of freshly cooked bread and malting butter was enough to make any mouth water.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" The rosette asked, a cheerful smile of her face as her apple eyes flickered over the yellowed eyed mans appearance. "Yes Sakura-san, you were invited to the **Uchiha brats house **for the sleep over right?" Zetsu asked his black side delighted at the idea of getting a chance to get closer to the pinkette.

"Oh please just Sakura. And uh, I was how did you know?" She puzzled her brow pulling together creating a cute little crinkle in between her eyes.

Zetsu smiled showing a row of perfectly white but pointed teeth. "I'm also a part of the Akatsuki"

"o-oh!"

'**Crap! This is not good'**

"Did you follow me here?" Amused at the girls reaction Zetsu let out a deep chuckle before shaking his head. "No Petal, we simply saw you on **our way home from that shit school **shush you're scaring her."

Sakura, of all senses of the word, was confused. Two voices had come from this strange boy, both deep and rich in pitch but one was more polite and melodic wherever the other was scratchy and a little brash.

"Umm, you said we, are there any other of the Akatsuki with you?" She looked around expecting Pein to come up behind her and stare with those weird grey eyes. Again Zetsu smiled.

'Huh we do that a lot around the little blossom.'

"No, no Petal it's just us, **none of those other idiots knew where we were going.**" He replied reassuring the pink haired girl somewhat.

'**We can't let the other Akatsuki know where we work, no matter how hot they are!'**

'Agreed.'

"So Zetsu-san, can I ask you to not tell the other Akatsuki members where I work?" She questioned, biting her pale lips in hope that her one safe haven wouldn't be breached by the eye candy that were the Akatsuki.

The green haired boy smirked at the girl, images of what he could get out of this flittered thorough his mind. (Not in that way ¬_¬)

"But of course Petal **but what's in it for us?**" Tilting his head to the side, the sun from the window hitting his oddly coloured skin and hair, enhancing the colours.

The pinkette chewed on the inside of her cheek. **'He looks like he likes food, give him food.'**

"Okay, for you to keep my job a secret from the other Akatsuki members I will make you lunch tomorrow and you can go home today with one of my amazing homemade cupcakes. Deal?"

Zetsu nodded and outstretched his hand; the pinkette grasped it noticing the odd colour. Zetsu was split completely in half down the middle, one side was deathly pale and the other was more of an olive colouring. She noticed how his hands were rough but gentle as if holding something fragile. Sakura smiled. "Thank you Zetsu-san." Sakura bounced on her heels and looked around to see if she could see her elderly manger, not seeing the kind man she quickly reached and plucked a chocolate cupcake with green frosting and a small piped rose on it. Passing it over she smiled again.

"Thank you very much for coming, please come again." Nodding in response Zetsu turned around and walked out of the sweet smelling, red and white bakery and walked back home with a sweet taste on his tongue that wasn't from the cupcake.

!

Once Zetsu was gone the Pinkette sighed and looked around, nodding to herself she went to clean the tables before the rush hour started. **'Few that was close.' ** Inner said while wiping her forehead.

"Well you didn't do anything." The pinkette mumbled to herself while rubbing a rather nasty chocolate stain on the table. **'Do ya think he'll keep his promise?'**

'He better otherwise I'm kicking his arse!'

"Sakura, can you please come here and fill the rest of the choux buns while I get the last batch of cupcakes out of the oven?" The manger said, sticking his head round the corner into the serving area of the bakery.

"Of course *Ojii-san" She called back as she breathed deeply, the smell of sugar and bread filling her lungs.

!

Ta-da *jazz hands*

:P I hope you guys liked it and tell your friends ^_^

Ja-ne

M.P~


End file.
